Jaguar D. Saul
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Vice-Admiral Jaguar D. Saul (ハグワール･D･サウロ中将 Haguwāru D Sauro Chūjō) is a former Marine introduced in Nico Robin's flashback during the Enies Lobby arc. Personality Saul takes the role of the big friendly giant who is somewhat shy and timid. While he was loyal to the Marines he questioned his orders at least twice, showing he followed 'Moral Justice' over their code of 'Absolute Justice'. Saul is also characterized as having a unique, but awkward laugh ("Dereshishishishi") that he finds somewhat embarrassing. He enjoys seeing others laughing and having fun and encouraged Robin to laugh. One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Saul and his laugh. Also, like Luffy, his sense of direction seemed to be somewhat lacking, since in the flashback, he failed to realize that he's drifted all the way to Ohara until he learned of Robin's connection to her mother Olivia, whom he broke out of the Marines' holding cells. He was one of the three people who influenced Nico Robin, Saul wears a cowboy hat which Robin would wear herself. He encourged Robin to laugh even if it hurts which explains why she smiles at the time of trouble. Because of his middle name, this explains how Robin knows about the Will of D, she even told Luffy later why would he fight, the will of D. Abilities and Powers As a Giant, he had their almost unbeatable strength. In fact, his physical strength is even greater than that of most Giants and was able to lift one of the Buster Call ships up out of the water to slam it back down and destroy it (the Buster Call ships size twice the size of a Giant at the time). He has experienced the Grand Line and had seen Devil Fruit users. He even states he was somewhat jealous of their incredible abilities. One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Saul states his experience of the Grand Line and Devil Fruit users. History Past Saul is a giant, but not a Elbaf giant, being born elsewhere other then Elbaf. At some point in his life, he became a Marine and eventually made it to Vice Admiral. Before the storyline, Saul had experienced travel in the Grand Line, though nothing was said of his adventures other than the fact that he met many Devil Fruit users. One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Saul states his experience of the Grand Line and Devil Fruit users. Ohara Incident While on duty, Saul's vessel encountered a wanted ship run by the Archaeologists of Ohara, who left West Blue to locate and decipher the mysterious Poneglyphs that that bear an ancient, forgotten history of the One Piece world. Despite ordering his men to take the archaeologists alive, Saul's crew slaughtered all but one; Nico Olvia, the mother of future Straw Hat crewmember Nico Robin. After her capture, Saul was informed by Sengoku that he would be one of the five chosen Vice Admirals to lead a Buster Call against the Ohara for its crimes of deciphering the Poneglyphs. Rejecting the study of history as a justification for the order, Saul, like Smoker, would begin to doubt the Naval doctrine of "Absolute Justice". After interrogating Olvia, Saul grew disgusted with the military's brutal intentions and defected against the World Government by releasing her. Shortly thereafter, he was shipwrecked in a storm, then sent adrift in the ocean until fatefully landing on Ohara itself. One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Saul arrives on Ohara. There, he met and, at first unknowingly, befriended Nico Robin and was reunited with Nico Olvia. After promising Olvia to ensure Robin's safety, Saul was frozen to death by Vice Admiral Kuzan (Aokiji). As he was being frozen, Saul smiled and laughed, cryptically echoing the way Gold Roger was executed two years prior. Major Battles *Jaguar D. Saul vs Buster Call Ship *Jaguar D. Saul vs Vice Admiral Kuzan (Aokiji) Trivia *Saul is the fifth character in the series to possess a "D" as his middle initial, and was the first to explain that the "D" is in fact a family or clan-name. *Saul, like many characters, has a unique laugh ("Dereshishishishi!"). Saul is the first character to have their unique laugh pointed out by another character. Related Articles *Nico Robin *Giants *The Will of D *Marines References Category:Marines Category:Will of D Category:Giants Category:West Blue Characters Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Male Category:Dead Characters